In the Name of the Blood God
by Hideyori Onsen
Summary: Deities old as time toy with mortals for their own amusement, for what are we but grains of sand in an hourglass? DarkNaruto AU Khorne
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know what you're all thinking, "but I thought Hideyori died!" I didn't die; I was just misplaced for awhile… a long while… Anyway for anyone who is still waiting on this story well I hope the wait was worth it, but before we dive right in there are a few things you need to know…**

**First although I borrowed some elements from Warhammer I'm not going to consider this a crossover… reason? Cause I only borrowed the Dark Gods of Chaos from it and after a brief rundown of who they are you'll never really need to know anything more about Warhammer or Warhammer 40K universe.**

**So here's a brief rundown (thank you for making this summary easy):**

**Khorne, God of Warfare, Violence, and murder (hates Slaanesh cause he thinks Slaanesh is a pansy)**

**Nurgle, God of Disease and Decay (hates Tzeentch due to the fact he likes to keep thinks the way they are rather than changing everything all the time)**

**Tzeentch, God of Change and Socery (hates Nurgle back)**

**Slaanesh, God of Pleasure and Pain (also hates Khorne cause he's a "barbarian") I'm also certain he/she created "weird shit you find on the internet"**

**Finally, I bumped Naruto and company's age to 15, not sure why I did it other than personal preference to have an older main character. There you're up to speed. Enjoy the chapter, Happy Halloween!**

**_-Hideyori_**

Flames licked the evening sky as the outpost burned to the ground. The shinobi guarding the outpost were screaming bloody murder as they died. The ANBU with an Inu mask cursed under his breath, this was supposed to be a simple retrieval mission. Get in, grab a scroll that contained a map of Kumo's major forts, and get the hell outta there. But when one of his ANBU tripped an alarm and alerted the base to their presence, they had to call in their backup. The only problem was it was none other then Konoha's berserker, murderer of hundreds. The ANBU shivered as he could hear his laughter echoing through the night as he ruthlessly slaughtered everyone there. Something was not right with that boy. Yes, the most bloodthirsty shinobi in Konoha's ranks was not even old enough to drink yet. Inu sighed and ran a hand through his sliver hair as the screams were starting to die down and an insane laughter floated through the midnight breeze. That could only mean one thing… that the berserker had finished his slaughter.

"Alright team" Inu spoke up "let's go pick him up."

The ANBU team landed behind a young man of 15 who was wearing a crimson trenchcoat with golden trimming with the sleeves long since torn off. He wore black ANBU pants that were tucked into his black combat boots. He was on one knee and leaning on his sheathed katana for support. His golden blonde hair that was normally spiky was matted down due to the excessive blood that covered him head to toe, though that was not what disturbed them. It was the fact that the boy was kneeling in front of a mound of severed heads. Each head had a look of pure horror on their faces, Inu unconsciously shivered at the thought of what they faced in their last moments on earth. The berserker always did this after a battle; he stated that it pleased his dark god and his inner demon. No matter how many times Inu saw it, it still freaked him out. One thing he was certain of, that facing Konoha's berserker in battle was nothing short of suicide. As he approached he could hear the boy muttering to himself. Everyone in ANBU knew better then to disturb the boy now as he prayed to his god. The rookie who tripped the alarm apparently missed the memo. "Come on demon, we are moving out." The ANBU with a lizard mask said with a sneer. The boy did not move and continued to pray as if the man had said nothing. This infuriated Lizard as he moved towards the boy. Inu tried to stop him but it was too late. Lizard grabbed the boy roughly "Didn't you hear me I SAID MOV-" the man was cut off as the berserker grabbed the man by the shoulders and sunk his fangs into his throat, faster then anyone could react he ripped his mouth away taking Lizard's jugular artery with him. A new coat of blood covered the lad as Lizard gargled on his blood and fell to the floor dead.

"Naruto that was not completely necessary, a simple ok…or whatever would have made him happy…" Inu said calmly, but on the inside he was furious _'why hasn't the Hokage put this demon to death yet! whenever we go on a mission at least one of my men are killed by him…'_

Naruto spit out the man's throat that he was chewing on "No one… not even the Hokage, interrupts my prayers after a battle."

Inu internally scoffed '_it takes two sides to have a battle… not one side just butchering the other…'_ Inu was going to tell him that but knew better then to test Naruto's temper. The boy took the meaning of bloodthirsty to an entire new level and after a battle he used his 'prayers' as a way to clam down so he would stop killing everything that even breathed funny.

"Nonetheless it's easier on me when I don't have to fill out reports stating that you have killed more of us then the enemy did."

Naruto growled as his eyes glowed with the unholy fury of the demon trapped inside and he drew his sword "Then make a harder effort to keep them in check Kakashi, or** it will be YOUR head I take next time.**"

Kakashi cringed as he knew that once Naruto started talking in that demonic tone bloodshed was soon to follow. He had to quickly diffuse the situation or he was going home in a body bag. He put his hands up in a placating manner "Alright, alright… lets just head back, we finished the mission and if you're done with your post-battle… prayer… we will head back to the village."

Naruto just snarled and sheathed his sword and walked past Kakashi. As he passed, Kakashi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. _'That was a close one, I don't know how the Hokage controls him. Rumor has it he has some sort of artifact from the Kyuubi attack that he's just holding over his head making the demon behave… somewhat'_ Kakashi nodded to his teammates and they took off back to the village.

Naruto was in an extremely good mood. The ANBU didn't know it but Naruto had found something very interesting in one of the scrolls in Kumo's outpost. _'Could a cult of Khorne be in the Land of Waves? They have to be, the Land of Waves has the highest murder rate in all the Elemental Countries. We finally found a lead after a year of searching, are you pleased Kyuubi-sama?'_

**'Yes my minion you have done well… once we find a cult you can be anointed and become a true Champion of Khorne, all that is left for you to do is get my axe from that blasted old man who rules that pathetic village. Then we can begin our dark crusade of the Elemental Countries.' **

_'Yes Kyuubi-sama, it will be done even if I have to pry the axe from his cold dead fingers.'_

**'Patience my minion, we have things we must do before you can claim the title of Champion, I want to be sure you can kill Tzeentch's Champion who is our biggest obstacle in the conquering of this planet. If we defeat him and claim this planet to the glory of the Blood God we will become one step closer to demonhood, which will let us merge. Right now that foolish mortal known as Hokage is providing us with a base of operations and his enemies for us to sacrifice so that we may gain favor from Khorne. For now we will bide our time. Now go, I need my rest.'**

_'As you wish…Blood for the Blood God.'_

**'Skulls for the Skull Throne.'**

The rest of the trip was spent in relative silence, Naruto up front and the ANBU team in the rear. Since Naruto started going on ANBU missions he was always in the front. He supposed it was because no one trusted him enough to turn their backs on him and they all hated him, but that was okay with him. Even when the Hokage took him out of his apartment and placed him in that hospital, he was fine with it. Because when everyone else hated him, when everyone else had turned their backs on him… Kyuubi-sama was there to listen to him and give him strength when he was at his weakest. Khorne was there with a purpose for him to pledge his life to. He served Khorne and Kyuubi-sama until he was no longer useful to them, he didn't need anyone else.

When they finally arrived at the village the ANBU team made the typical box formation around Naruto. Normally this formation was used to protect the one they were forming the box around, but it was quite the opposite. The team wasn't protecting Naruto from the villagers… they were protecting the villagers from Naruto. Naruto grinned as he walked through the streets. It made his day to watch the villagers cower in fear and move as quickly as possible from his path. To think he used to be afraid of them, but that was before he found Kyuubi and with it, found purpose. Even after he found out about the Kyuubi the sneers and beatings continued. It wasn't until Naruto's third ANBU mission that they finally realized that insulting and beating on a "demon" was not a very bright idea…

**Flashback**

_Naruto was finally arriving after his third ANBU mission and was not in a very good mood. They had to capture the target! He had to fight the man only to subdue him and not kill him?! He was so close to beheading him too, then that damn Kakashi stepped in and stopped him! But not before Naruto landed a vicious left hook to Kakashi's jaw, Naruto smirked at the thought, Kakashi was gonna be feeling that one in the morning._

_ He continued his silently fuming all the way to the ANBU's mental institution, were he lived along with all those who are mentally unstable and too dangerous to be allowed to stay at a normal mental hospital. He was so caught up in his internal rage he did not notice a villager who was sweeping, stick her broom out just far enough to trip him. He fell to the floor and snarled at the woman._

_The woman just grinned wickedly at her victory "Stupid demon"_

_That did it, before the woman could even register what happened she was lifted off the ground by her throat and a katana was positioned between her eyes. "Apologize now…" Naruto growled out he was in no mood for the fucking villagers' games right now. _

_The woman looked just about ready to piss herself when she locked eyes with Naruto, his eyes glowing red with demonic energy. Of course this little scene drew a crowd. Listening to the crowd screaming for someone to save the woman from the clutches of the demon and to slay the demon did two things. It gave the woman a swell of courage and it pissed Naruto off to no end. _

_Naruto growled low and his eyes shone with the unholy energies that were held within him. "I said apologize!" _

_The woman's response was to spit on Naruto. The crowd burst into cheers at that then they grew horrified. Naruto's killer intent was beginning to break out. He knew that Khorne did not like his minions to kill the weak and defenseless as weak blood tended to taste awful, but also knew that Khorne believed that his warriors were to be respected and/or feared. And right now… one of his warriors was just disrespected for the last time. Khorne would forgive him this one time…_

_Faster than anyone could react, the woman was split in two right down the middle, even some Chunin, who showed up to watch and hopefully help in the demon's beating, watched helplessly as she died._

_ It took only seconds for the Chunin to jump at Naruto to kill him for what he had done. They stood no chance as Naruto viciously cut them in half at the waist. _

_The rest of the villagers stood glued to their spots. They could not believe what was happening, the demon never fought back, they were brought from their thoughts when Naruto spiked his killing intent again._

_"__**Kneel to your better worms!**__" Naruto spoke with his demonic tone. The villagers suddenly dropped to their knees. Whether it was a conscious decision or not, Naruto could care less, as their fear was as intoxicating as a drug. That was the scene that the ANBU and the Hokage responding to Naruto's killing intent came upon._

From that day on Naruto got an ANBU escort whenever he was outside his cell, and he always chooses to walk rather then jump rooftop to rooftop because he enjoyed the immense fear the villagers displayed in his presence. They made it to the Hokage Tower with little incident, though Naruto was amused when the Hokage's secretary dove for cover like an explosive tag was about to go off when he just made eye contact with her. The Hokage was doing paperwork as usual when they entered.

"Mission accomplished Hokage-sama! We have retrieved the scrolls from Kumo's outpost as ordered. " Kakashi barked as he stood at attention. Naruto just lazily rolled his eyes. _'You mean I got them for you after you screwed the pooch'_ but Naruto got his fill of bloodshed so he would keep his comments to himself… for now.

The aged Hokage only looked up from the paper he was reading over "All went according to plan?" Kakashi knew it really meant _"Did Naruto kill everyone? Or did you actually do your job right for once."_ Kakashi only let out a sigh.

"We ran into trouble, Lizard tripped an alarm and we had to fall back while our _reinforcement_ dealt with the problem." Kakashi said the word reinforcement with as much venom as possible.

"Is Lizard okay? He's not with you."

"He made it out of the outpost alive but an incident occurred while we regrouped." The Hokage translated as "_Naruto killed him because Lizard pissed him off for whatever reason_"

The Hokage leaned back in his chair and sighed "Very well I expect your report in the morning… Naruto you stay the rest of you are dismissed…" Kakashi and the rest of the squad breathed a collective sigh of relief knowing that since they were dismissed they didn't have to escort Naruto "home." They filed out one by one to go to the nearest bar as was their custom whenever anyone in ANBU was assigned a mission with Naruto. They really hated going on missions with him but the pride of the ANBU corps (who prided themselves on taking the most dangerous of missions on for the glory of their village) kept them coming back time after time, that and the rather large paycheck they got.

When the door finally shut the aged leader turned his attention to Naruto, who was still covered in blood… and reeking of it "You know it wouldn't have killed you to shower beforehand." The Hokage mentioned offhandedly.

"No, but I think it would have killed some of your ANBU." He shot back. It's not that he didn't love blood covering him from head to toe, he really did; it was just that the institution was on the opposite side of town which meant two extra, and unnecessary, trips. If there was one thing that Naruto hated more than Konoha, it was wasting his time.

Sarutobi sighed yet another failed attempt to break through to the boy. Not that it would discourage the God of Shinobi; he refused to see the boy he once considered his grandson turn into a mindless butcher. While he wanted to curse the villagers he knew that he was just as much to blame as the rest of them. To put it simply, it hurt too much to look at the young man. That teenager that seemed to be a symbol that reminded him of every mistake he had made. So he tried to pawn him off on everyone, anyone, who would look after him so he wouldn't have to. The only thing he had to show for it was a long list of failures, failures that Naruto usually paid the price for. Finally the boy had enough, one day he began to react to violence with even greater violence. As much as it pained him he had to be removed from society. It only got worse from there.

"You really need to stop killing your teammates Naruto." Sarutobi paused to light his pipe "A good ninja protects those that are precious to them."

Naruto sneered "First off none of those ANBU you send me with could be considered 'teammates,' that would insinuate cooperation. Secondly I'm not a ninja, if you recall correctly I was pulled out of the academy they same day it was determined it would be in 'my' best interest that I spend my days in a mental hospital."

"I thought you liked the hospital?"

"Oh, I do, but it's the fact that they tell me it's in 'my' best interest when it's really in everyone else's." He replied.

"Well I think I can remedy that for you" Sarutobi pulled out the paper he was reading over and handed it over to the berserker. Naruto's eyes widened at what he was reading.

"You've got to be shitting me!"

**A/N: Still not sure on a pairing yet, if I'm even going to do one… If I am I'm pretty sure I'm already set on it. I'm going to try and set a deadline of a chapter a month, but in full disclosure I tend to be a perfectionist so if I feel it's not ready… I won't release it… but I'd rather miss a deadline then release a chapter that's full of misspellings (the horror) or just bad writing.**

**_-Hideyori_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I want to first thank everyone who reviewed, it means a lot to me. Now there seems to be some concern over the Ax in the first chapter. As I've told greenriceman, the Ax that Kyuubi refers to is his personal ax that the Kyuubi possessed. I'm kinda going on my own here. My logic is that since Khorne is such a bloodthirsty deity his daemons would use weapons that were custom and unique to them. Reason being I can do whatever I feel like with it and not have to be bound by Warhammer canon. Secondly the pairing, while the jury is still out on whether I do one or not, I will guarantee that it will not become the main focus of the story. It will be at best a secondary part in which it will give Naruto some kind of companion that he does not kill on the spot that provides him with some kind of amusement (think about it really, can you really see a Khorne berserker on one knee with a bouquet of flowers? I can't though the images i do produce are horrifying…) Anyway here's chapter two.**

_**-Hideyori **_

"A Genin team? You really expect me, who is currently going on ANBU missions, to join a group of snot nosed brats?" Naruto exclaimed.

"You're no older than those so called 'snot-nosed brats'" Sarutobi countered.

"You know age has nothing to do with this, Genin don't even get to go on any real missions"

"D-Rank are missions Naruto."

"Please, it borders on slave labor"

"You'll get to be around teenagers your own age, teenagers who don't quite know everything about your dark reputation." Sarutobi pleaded

"I happen to like my reputation the way it - "

"ENOUGH!" Sarutobi had about enough with Naruto's behavior; this was for his own good. This was Sarutobi's final chance to steer Naruto clear of the path of bloodshed he seemed intent on walking. The council was considering putting Naruto to death, they were afraid of Konoha's Berserker turning on them. Sarutobi had to agree with them, the villagers fear him and the ninja corp isn't much better off. Sarutobi refused to give up on Naruto, not yet. "You will accept this assignment, if pay is a concern you will be compensated appropriately. Consider this a B-rank protection detail."

Naruto's temper abated and was replaced by genuine curiosity, what kind of Genin would get this level of protection and be a ninja? "Protection? Who will I be protecting?"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"The survivor? Interesting…" While Naruto was sure Kyuubi-sama would not be pleased with protecting someone, he couldn't pass up the opportunity of possibly running into Sasuke's older brother. It also presented another opportunity…

"If I do this, join the ninja corp as a Genin… I want what is mine." Naruto said darkly

Sarutobi suppressed a shiver, he hated when Naruto referred to it as 'his'. He wasn't even sure how Naruto found out about it; its existence was one of the most protected secrets in Konoha. When the Kyuubi was sealed 15 years ago all that was left of the Kyuubi was a battle axe. An axe was too unique a weapon for ninja to use so everyone assumed it belonged to the Kyuubi. The thing radiated dark energy and was covered in symbols and markings that hurt the eyes if you stared at it too long, so Sarutobi had it sealed in the Hokage's personal vault deep inside the Hokage monument. The task had cost two of Sarutobi's better Jonin their sanity; they currently spent their time in the same mental institution that Naruto stayed at. The Hokage was afraid of what would happen if Naruto possessed an artifact of the Kyuubi attack that held such a close connection to the beast.

"If you do this, I will give you what you desire when you reach the rank of Chunin." Sarutobi grinned at his cunning on this one. The Hokage chose who to promote to Chunin, others had input, but he alone made the final decision. It was for Naruto's own good.

Naruto growled low in his throat. That bastard was once again holding the axe over his head, but he couldn't pass on the chance no matter how slight it was. Naruto was no idiot; he knew that if he wanted to get the _Skulltaker_ he had to play Sarutobi's game. Even Kyuubi-sama wasn't prideful enough to think he could take an entire village by himself, at least not anymore.

'**Watch your thoughts minion…'**

'_My apologies my lord, I was only speculating on my chances of taking the Skulltaker by force"_

'**You are forgiven… this time… but you are correct, we cannot take it by force alone. At the very least we need to know where it is located. That senile old fool has it hidden well; I can only faintly feel its touch.'**

'_Then with your permission, I will accept the old man's terms?'_

'**As much as it displeases Khorne and well as myself, we must take the humiliating task of protecting this weakling known as Uchiha'**

"Very well Sarutobi, you have yourself a deal." Naruto stuck his hand out.

Sarutobi not fazed by the lack of respect in Naruto, shook hands with the Berserker. As Naruto walked out the door to his escort Sarutobi found one glaring hole in his plan that need to be addressed immediately.

"Oh Naruto, before I forget…" Naruto stopped and turned, "I find out you killed your teammates or any citizen of Konoha for that matter without provocation, I will ensure that axe is never found." The doors slammed on Naruto before he could even respond.

The Next Day

Naruto stalked to the Academy in a barely concealed rage, but watching the villagers run and scream since he was without a _visible_ escort was slowly improving his mood. It was the Hokage's idea, as he said that Genin don't get ANBU escorts everywhere they go. He had told Naruto that he wouldn't have an escort at all, but the Kyuubi-sama let him know that he was being followed.

Naruto made it to the academy without too many issues. After threatening the receptionist of the Academy with death, by hanging by her entrails, if she didn't tell him what room he was suppose to go to; he now stood in front of the door to the classroom marked 301. Naruto adjusted his hitai-ate that he was wearing on a blood red length of silk around his waist and stepped into the room.

Naruto was greeted by utter silence as he stepped into the room. All the fresh Genin were staring intently at him. Naruto was content to let the unanswered question of who he was and what he was doing go unanswered as he took a seat next to Sasuke, after all starting today he was getting paid to make sure this idiot didn't meet an untimely demise… at least not yet.

As Naruto sat down he heard some kind of commotion in the back of the room. It sounded like two girls screeching over who won, or something like that. Naruto waved it off as none of his concern, the less he had to interact with these imbeciles the better. He felt Kyuubi-sama's snort of approval over the thought. Naruto then turned his thoughts to something way more productive; namely picking random Genin in the class, then imagining how he would kill them. He was dragged out of his thoughts forcefully by the sound of footsteps behind him; steps taken with the grace of an elephant and in Naruto's opinion, as loud.

Now Sakura is not stupid in any sense, she has the grades to prove it. But she does suffer from complete lapses in common sense. When she looks back on her life, she would consider the day she met Naruto as by far the stupidest of her mistakes. While any common observer would see an unknown teenager they've never seen before, equipped with katana, faintly smelling of blood, and would make the decision to leave him alone. Sakura only saw someone sitting next her _Sasuke-kun_, someone she fully intended to make move.

"You! You're in my seat. Who are you anyway? I've never seen you before, civilians don't belong here. You should leave before sensei comes in." Sakura said slightly ruder than she meant to.

Naruto didn't flinch, he didn't acknowledge what she said, the only move that he made that let Sakura know he heard her was his hand ever so slightly moved closer to his sword. Now this pissed Sakura off to no end, there was one thing she hated above all else… it was to be ignored. She reached to grab Naruto's shoulder,

"I SAID MOV-" Sakura stopped her hand dead at the distinctive sliding of a sword being pulled from it's sheathe

"Touch me and it'll be the last mistake you make" Naruto said in an dead tone while still looking forward, his katana half out of the sheathe

"You shouldn't even be here, you're not a shinobi, and civilians aren't allowed in this school"

"You're right, I'm not a shinobi, but I'm a murder all the same. Khorne demands blood, yours will have to suffice" Naruto went to pull the rest of the katana from the sheathe when the door slammed open

"NARUTO THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Kakashi was out of breath. Normally he would show up at least 3 hours late to anything, but _then_ he heard the team assignments. _Then_ he heard that Naruto was in a room full of fresh Genin who tried even the most seasoned Chunin's patience… He decided he should show up a little early.

"Haruno, Uchiha, and Uzumaki meet me on the roof, from now on you answer to me. The rest of you Iruka-sensei will be here soon with your team assignments."

On the Roof

"Now, we will begin with introductions, your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, and that kind of thing"

"Why don't you go first sensei?" Sakura suggested

"Alright then, My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes and dislikes" he seemed to shoot Naruto a glare at the mention of dislikes "my dreams… well I have lots of hobbies…alright pinky, you next" Sakura and Sasuke seemed upset with the introduction as all they had got was the man's name, while Naruto just snorted

"My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are…" Sakura looked at Sasuke and squealed "my hobbies…" another squeal "my dreams for the future…" a third squeal "and my dislikes-"

"I swear to Khorne if you squeal again, I will remove your vocal cords!" Naruto threatened Sakura eeped and scooted as far from Naruto as possible.

Kakashi coughed "anyway emo boy your turn" Sasuke glared at the man but obeyed nevertheless

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't have likes and many dislikes, my dream…no, my ambition, is to restore my clan and kill certain man"

'_Hmm maybe I could use this one after all'_ Naruto internally mused

'**His hatred could be used for good short gains, but in the long run he too self absorbed to be of any real use. At the very least he's predictable.'**

'_Agreed'_

Naruto was brought out of his musings by Kakashi "Naruto you're up"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, warrior of Khorne and future conquer of this world, you will learn your place soon enough or die by my blade."

His introduction seemed to frighten Sakura and peak Sasuke's interest. Kakashi seemed unfazed as if Naruto was talking about the weather. Kakashi decided to draw the introductions to a close.

"Now while normally we would have a Genin exam, but I feel it a waste of time since two of you are self-absorbed and the third one would in all probability, try to kill you. I will tell you this; this unit is not a typical unit. We will not be doing D-ranked missions; we will be jumping right into C-ranked. If this does not suit you now is the time to request for a transfer."

While Kakashi was the confident leader on the outside inside he was a sea of worry _'Please Sakura, I looked over your file, you being on this team is a mistake! You need to be on Kurenai's team, or Asuma's team… Anything but on a team with this demon.'_ Sakura for her part looked worried but she looked over to Sasuke and Kakashi saw her resolve harden. _'I see…'_

"We meet tomorrow at 0900 hours for our first mission at the Hokage Tower, dismissed"

The three Genin began to leave, but Kakashi stopped Naruto.

"Naruto, you stay a minute I need to have a word with you"

Naruto stayed glued to his spot while his other two teammates left, Sasuke going to do Sasuke things and Sakura was going to stalk- I mean watch.

As soon as Sasuke and Sakura were out of earshot Kakashi shot Naruto a sharp look "I don't need to remind you, this isn't ANBU anymore… You're not going to get away with half the things you could there."

"Don't worry Inu-san, the old man is paying me to play nice, for now."

Kakashi looked shocked "I'm surprised, I didn't think that you were the type to let something like money influence your actions."

"Oh it doesn't, but it seems to influence others quite nicely. I'll make you a deal Inu-san, I'll promise not to kill your Genin and in return you'll deflect a majority of their stupid from me… especially from the pink one…" Naruto smirked internally, '_If I have to be stuck here may as well use you to my advantage.'_ Naruto could feel Kyuubi growl his approval.

Kakashi thought about this for a moment, he knew Naruto wasn't allowed to kill his teammates, while the Hokage didn't tell him the specifics about what deal he had made with Naruto, it was clear that Naruto would try to curb a majority of his _inner_ demon. While Kakashi would have loved to take the chance to make Naruto's life miserable, he also knew that the Hokage's deal was an unknown variable. Therefore there was a chance Naruto would throw the deal out the window and kill Sasuke and Sakura just so he could have some peace and quiet. And the paperwork Kakashi would have to fill out would be… annoying…

"Deal" Kakashi took Naruto's hand in his _'this must be what it feels like to make a deal with the devil... Because no matter how fair this trade seems, I can't help but feeling I got the shorter end here.' _Kakashi thought while looking into Naruto's eyes.

"I hope that we can bring a swift end to this… annoying situation that your Hokage has put us in"

"Likewise" Kakashi agreed

"Then I would suggest you taking the necessary steps to ensure we make it into the next Chunin Exams."

"Only if the other two are ready."

Naruto seemed to frown at this.

"Unlike you, I value my comrades. I'm not going to send them to their deaths just so we can part ways faster." Kakashi explained

Naruto growled "They'll make it through alive, even if I have to strap them to my back and drag them through."

Naruto stormed off without wanting to know how Kakashi would respond to that, he had nothing else to say to him anyway. He could feel his escorts watching him from the shadows as he headed in the direction of the Forest of Death. After dealing with those three idiots something needed to die… painfully…

**A/N: Sorry this is a slow chapter, but I needed to move the plot along. I will promise lots of savage violence and unprovoked bloodshed when Naruto reaches the Land of Waves. I also apologize for a bit of the OCC-ness on Naruto's part but it's hard to figure out how a berserker would respond in most social situations, it's not much to build on if everyone is dead… well at least right off the bat.**

_**-Hideyori**_


End file.
